He Says He's In Love, And We Say
by grey.fog
Summary: So we know how well Katniss took the news that Peeta was in love with her, but what about the other Tributes? Did they think it was a strategy or a tragic love story? Also includes POVs from Gale, Prim, Finnick, and Snow. Dedicated to jandjsalmon.


Note: Dedicated to jandjasalmon for reviewing One by One. Thanks again! I played with the idea of having each of the tributes having a say, but then decided to only do some of the characters, mainly the ones that we know the names of or that Katniss paid attention to. I'm not breaking it up into chapters, because they'd only be 50-100 words long :p

**Title: He Says He's in Love and We Say…**

**1. Glimmer**

That's sweet, really. The kind of sweet that makes you want to puke, I mean. It has to be part of a strategy, maybe to gain favor with the sponsors? I don't know and I don't really care. Still.. I don't know what he sees in her. She's not really all that pretty.

**2. Marvel**

I can see Glimmer glaring daggers at the District 12 boy and I roll my eyes. She's always hated anyone who draws attention away from her. And though she looks absolutely stunning, I know she realizes that's just what he's done. She's going to be a bitch to live with for the next couple of days until we hit the Arena. Then she'll just be a bitch that dies.

**3. Clove**

How _dare _he? Until now I hadn't felt one way or another about the other Tributes. They were just people I have to kill. Now, it's almost personal. He shouldn't be allowed to say it. We're not allowed. In 2, we're expected become Tributes or become Peacekeepers and never have a family or spouse. Or work in the quarries and hope you don't die there. There's a hand around my wrist and I look over to Cato as he taps three times on the back of my hand. Our own secret language. Tap. I. Tap. Love. Tap. You. I want to cry, because none of the futures given to us in 2 will be a future with him.

**4. Cato**

Love can't make a difference. It's a weakness as much as it's a strength. I want to tell him that, but it would be to his advantage. I look over to Clove and grasp her wrist just for a moment, two fingers tapping three times on the back of her hand. I don't have to tell the world, I just have to tell her.

**5. Foxface**

I look at my fellow district member. He seems to be feeling sympathetic, or maybe he just wasn't paying attention and is thinking of something else. If he weren't such a dimwit, I might have suggested the same idea. Then I shake my head. Nah, even fictionally I wouldn't want to be paired with him, and I may be a good actress, but even I don't think I can act that well. Better to be on my own.

**6. Rue**

I knew it! But it looks like Katniss didn't. I don't know if it's nice thing that he's told her or not. Maybe it makes him feel better to know he doesn't have to keep his secret anymore, but maybe it's hard on Katniss for a different reason. Now she'll have that weight on her if she dies. I don't want Katniss to die, but I don't want to die either. I know she knows that I've been following her. But for some reason being near her makes me feel safe. I hope Peeta can help her feel safe too.. at least until we start the Games.

**7. Thresh**

Makes no difference to me.

**8. Peeta**

I can't believe I've finally said it, and not just to her. To the whole of Panem. Most of the boys in my class back at 12 have always known how I've felt. I think it might have been obvious to everyone, except her. She can't stay oblivious to it now.

**9. Gale**

My only outward reaction is to narrow my eyes at the screen. I knew he watched her, and I had guessed at how he felt. Katniss is observant, but not when it comes to her and the way others see her. She might as well be wearing a blindfold in the dark. She's that oblivious. It should have been me.. telling her I loved her.

**10. Prim**

Ialmost burst into tears, and Mom pulls me in close and tight to her. I've known Katniss all my life, obviously, and I know that look on her face. She's not happy and I wish she would be. I like Peeta. I like Gale too, but Gale's different. I think Katniss needs Peeta, because he's gentle and nice and I think he could soothe some of Katniss's rough edges. But oh! I wish he had said something before the Games to her. And I am guilty because if it had been me, instead of Katniss, he could have had a chance to win.

**11. Finnick**

I smile at the revelation. Well that's a new one. Sure, Okay, I'm pretty positive it's happened before that two people who have loved each other have gone into the Arena to fight to death, but no one ever actually _told _anyone. It's a good ploy, if it's not real on both of their parts. Otherwise, it's just sad and tragic. My thoughts wander to Annie. Sweet, Sensitive, Annie. I hope she sheds no tears for them. It's all for the Game.

**12. Snow**

Oh, this is interesting. And I do so love interesting things. As long as I can control them, that is. I wonder which one of them will die first. I smile.

Soo what did you think? :D I think it turned out alright. I was trying to think of different characters and how they'd react. I might use Cato and Clove's reactions in my 100 prompt challenge. Please review, thanks!


End file.
